


Try To Remember

by jt4702



Series: Of Quirks, Eccentricities And Oddities [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jt4702/pseuds/jt4702
Summary: Kara and Lena's relationship takes another step forward, leading Kara to find out that Lena, ultra-modern woman that she is, likes to use post-it notes for reminders to herself; which leads to Kara sneaking her own little reminders amongst the sea of post-it from Lena in order to get her girlfriend to relax a bit more and take time off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- So the muse decided to give me some more inspiration... enough that I'm turning this into a series of interconnected one-shots.
> 
> \- I'll reference all aired episodes, but will not contain real spoilers. Basically, I'm picking and choosing events from canon universe to suit my plot.
> 
> \- In my world, I'm using the Superman/Kal-El (at least most) from the DCEU (meaning, the movies).
> 
> \- Flashbacks are written in Italics.
> 
> \- As with everything I write, this is self-edited so mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> \- Enjoy the craziness that my muse sends me :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Oh, if these characters were mine, the things I'd change... but sadly, I'm only borrowing them for some fun. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made at all.

* * *

 

**Try To Remember**

 

Over the last couple of months, Kara and Lena have been spending a lot more time in Lena’s penthouse and less at Kara’s apartment. It takes Alex a week to notice that Kara isn’t spending her evenings in her apartment. It takes Kara’s friends two weeks to notice the change. At first, everyone thinks that Kara is spending more time as Supergirl patrolling the streets of National City because she is worried about what else Cadmus might be up to after the whole alien kidnapping and nearly successful forced relocation and deportation of said aliens. When they finally realize that Kara isn’t just out patrolling and returning home late, one by one they corner her, either at the DEO or at CatCo to ask where she has been during most nights and why. Kara’s casual reply is that she’s spending evenings at the penthouse because she likes the view from the penthouse’s balcony, before changing the subject. She ignores the worried looks she gets when they notice Kara doesn’t say “Lena’s penthouse” but just “the penthouse”. When they keep pushing for a more detailed answer, Kara says it’s because she likes the size of the penthouse’s kitchen and the professional quality of the appliances there. When she gets more of their odd and incredulous looks, Kara explains further by saying she can’t make the more complicated dishes she likes because the apartment’s electric stove isn’t that reliable and it doesn’t have a double oven. She closes the conversation off by saying that there is only so much she can improvise using her heat vision. That seems to satisfy their curiosity so far because she actually manages to say all of it without her constant fiddling with her glasses. While that’s not a lie, it’s not the entire truth either. But for now, Kara isn’t in the mood to get into it further with the others.

As much as Kara loves her family, she likes that there is a place where she can get some much needed privacy and also a place where she doesn’t have to share Lena with anyone. She hates that with her job at CatCo and her duties as Supergirl, the amount of time she spends with her girlfriend feels so limited. Of course, the fact that Lena is also mired with work doesn’t help their situation one bit. Lately, it seems as if every time they manage to find some time where they can enjoy each other’s company, someone drops in on them. Alex needing to run an idea for a date with Maggie that doesn’t involve the alien bar or playing pool; or some new training technique for Kara. Winn suddenly needs to know the latest specs to some prototype Lena is working on; or the logistics of an alien dating a human (as if Kara would know everything there is about all alien species). James’ last minute need to ask Kara’s opinion on the layout for an upcoming issue of CatCo Magazine. Maggie’s sudden urge to find out all of Alex’s favourite desserts. Mon-El’s sudden urge to become a ‘hero like Supergirl’ and how he can achieve that, and would Kara talk to Winn about helping him with a costume. Even J’onn has made sudden phone calls asking for information on some Kryptonian technology they’re trying to adapt for use at the DEO. Or someone at the DEO, calling Kara out for Supergirl business that local law enforcement would have no issue taking care of. Lena’s favourite redundant request from them so far? Calling Kara to help direct traffic because of a glitch on the city’s traffic lights.

It all starts innocent enough. Kara makes it known that unless it’s an actual emergency, she deserves to have some time off. Alien or not, with super human stamina or not, she still needs her rest. When she’s told they’ve all come to rely on Supergirl since they expanded to include all non-alien threats as well, she reminds them that the DEO now has Mon-El who also wants to help out and what better way to work up to harder assignments than to start with small, trivial things to aid local law enforcement and emergency personnel. Not an unreasonable request at all. That, thankfully takes care of the DEO and their inane requests and of Mon-El. Then, instead of using Kara’s apartment when they just want to relax without having to deal with last minute guests, they move it to Lena’s penthouse. Without having their names on the guest list, no one can get entry to the building because it takes the concierge to buzz them in. They don’t have the option of hitting the intercom until Kara buzzes them in the way they would do for the apartment (or using the spare key in Alex’s case). And while Maggie and Alex could flash their badges, they would also get in serious trouble for using said badges for personal reasons.

The added bonus of Kara spending more time at the penthouse aside from preventing the constant interruptions, is that they are both more relaxed even when they are apart. Lena not being so cranky results in less situations where people leave her office in tears, and needing Jess to do serious damage control with upset board members whom Lena refuses to see without a proper appointment after ‘asking’ them to leave following some choice words regarding how rude they are. Kara is more productive at work because she no longer returns from her lunch breaks as sad and as dejected. Lena thinks it’s because they both don’t have to deal with the elephants that still make their appearances whenever they are all together (read: game nights). Even though Kara’s sister friends seem to be more accepting of Lena after her latest kidnapping attempt and proof that once again Lena isn’t her brother or her mother, they still catch them giving her funny looks whenever Lex or Superman are mentioned. Then of course, there is the fact that Kara is now spending all her free evenings at the penthouse. Unfortunately while it’s great for their couple-time, it doesn’t help change Lena’s reputation within the group. They haven’t outright said it, but they have hinted that it’s all Lena’s doing whenever there’s a lull between games. Kara and Lena play it off by acting as if they’re oblivious to it because neither want to make the situation worse. Lena won’t ever say it out loud, but it’s a nice respite from their judgement (she admits it’s not as often as before, but it still hurts) It has become almost an unwritten rule for them; whenever they want to spend time alone, without non-emergency interruptions, they make a beeline to Lena’s penthouse. They only use Kara’s apartment for game nights, and of course, for Kara to actually sleep in.

Soon, they both find that it’s easier for Kara to sleep over at the penthouse whenever they have their impromptu movie or vegging nights. By the time they part because they realize it’s late and they both have to work, they end up wasting even more time saying their goodnights and their good byes (even though they’ll see each other during lunch the next day). Eventually, they realize it’s a lot less hassle and faster for Kara to spend the night, and then rush back to the apartment to change in the morning. After some ‘well duh’ moments, Kara starts to leave enough changes of clothing at the penthouse that she can now get ready for work and not have to rush back to the apartment. The small change once again results in better productivity and better moods overall. After all, who doesn’t like starting out the day sharing a nice breakfast with their significant other while making plans for how they’ll spend their time after work?

Before they realize it, they now stay at the penthouse during weekdays and at the apartment on weekends. After two weeks officially in this setup, Kara starts to notice that as much of a techno-geek as Lena is (Lena’s words, not Kara’s), her girlfriend relies on post-it notes to write herself little reminders of what needs to get done during the workday. Said notes would include the names and locations of their lunches (if they’re eating somewhere other than Lena’s office). Sometimes, they’ll be reminders of the names of possible new investors for LCorp. Or the time difference between National City and a country in Africa where LCorp needs to get a permit for some rare mineral. Some have to do with whatever little (or not so little) personal project Lena is working on in her private lab. A few are reminders to pick up her dry cleaning. Kara admits she was surprised when she found that out. Lena’s reasoning being that she thinks it’s ridiculous to have Jess or her other assistant run errands when their time could be better occupied doing actual LCorp work. There are some for the two of them to go the local gaming store to check out future additions for Kara’s ever-growing collection of board and card games. One of the post-it makes Kara smile like the smitten puppy she still is whenever she’s around Lena. It’s a reminder to pick up pancake toppings. It also reminds Kara how distracted Lena can be even when some things happen right under her nose. Kara can’t help the soppy smile when she remembers how that little discovery was made.

*********

_Kara and Lena had decided to spend the night at the penthouse after finding out everyone was busy with something or other to be able to celebrate Kara’s Earth Birthday. At first, she had been so excited because this year, it fell on an actual Friday. She had actually managed to get the day off work so she could make sure things were perfect at the apartment. Kara had been so giddy because it meant no one would have to worry about work the next day, and they could celebrate while still having their usual game night. The only difference was that Kara would be the one to pick all their games. That of course had changed when they all cancelled at the last moment. At least they had the decency of doing so the day before Kara’s birthday. After an evening of crying and admitting that this would be the first time Kara would spend her birthday without Alex, Lena made the executive decision (no pun intended) to whisk Kara to the penthouse. Lena had thought that since it was just the two of them, there was no sense in having Kara in the apartment being reminded that suddenly, everyone was too busy._

_Lena had decided to spoil Kara on her birthday. She called in to make sure to have Jess and Alana to cancel any and all appointments she had for the following day and rework her schedule for the coming work-week to make up for it. After all, it wasn’t everyday one got to spend their girlfriend’s first birthday as a couple without anyone else trying to vie for said birthday girl’s attention. So Lena wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. Not to mention, she had a very upset girlfriend to comfort, even if said girlfriend tried to play it as if it didn’t bother her._

_The day started with Lena making breakfast in bed for Kara. Stack of pancakes a foot high with enough butter to give a regular person a coronary? Check. Bowl of fresh berries and sliced bananas? Check. A gallon of freshly squeezed orange juice? Check. Two bottles of one hundred percent pure maple syrup, one from Vermont and one imported from Canada? Check. Plate of bacon and scrambled eggs? Check. Bowl of freshly whipped cream? Check. Plate of Nutella-stuffed French toast? Check. Plate of toast? Check. Extra butter and raspberry jam? Check. Pint of vanilla bean Häagen Dazs nestled in a mini-cooler? Check. A mug of piping hot extra spicy chai latte? Check. A tray so Kara could actually eat on the bed? Check. A small bouquet of periwinkles on top of everything? Check. Lena wheeled the trolley into the bedroom (because there’s no way she could fit all of that in a tray and still be able to carry it without everything toppling over). The sight of Kara still asleep and completely unaware of anything made Lena smile sadly. Kara only slept like that when she was really tired. Which confirmed that the events of the night before had taken quite the toll on the blonde._

_Lena slowly put the trolley full of food just in front of the bedside table on Kara’s side of the bed, she then grabbed the little bouquet of periwinkles before climbing back on the bed to settle beside Kara. The movement was enough to rouse Kara from her slumber and Lena was met with a set of blue eyes that had mesmerized her from their very first meeting. “Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep all right.” Lena asked barely above a whisper, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would break whatever peaceful spell they were immersed in._

_“Mmhm.” Was all Kara could come up with as she gazed up sleepily at Lena._

_“Happy Birthday, Love.” Lena said as she pecked Kara’s lips gently and handled her the flowers. “Periwinkles mean that I cherish you and I’m holding on to you for as long as possible.” She added when she followed Kara’s slightly confused gaze._

_Kara melted into a huge, sappy grin and pulled Lena for a heart stopping kiss, morning breath be damned. How was she supposed to contain herself when her girlfriend did such wonderful things. She was about to say something else when her sense of smell kicked in and she noticed the trolley full of food sitting beside her, eyes lighting up at the sheer amount of food beside her._

_“Dig in before it all gets any colder.” Lena said in a slight daze._

_Kara examined everything in front of her and dug in, eating everything but the pancakes. She also made sure there was enough on the platter of scrambled eggs and bacon and toast for Lena as well._

_Lena noticed that Kara was eating everything but not touching the pancakes. She looked on confused. Usually, Kara devoured them so fast, she was afraid her girlfriend would choke on them were she human. She was sure she used her usual recipe, in fact, when she ate a couple earlier, it tasted just like any of the other time she had made them for Kara. She noticed also that Kara was leaving enough of the other food for them to share, which warmed her heart. It was known that Kara guarded her food and didn’t share with anyone. And as much grief as the others gave Kara for it, Lena totally got it. If she had to find a way to shove ten thousand calories a day (or more, depending on how heavy her ‘Supergirl’ duties were) and still have time to get everything else done, she would also make sure no one touched her food. Lena understood that it wasn’t just a matter of shoveling as many calories in as possible by shoving as much junk as possible. Lena knew that even with Kara’s alien physiology, they still shared the same building blocks for DNA and that Kryptonians and humans shared enough of their DNA to know that more complex sources of calories meant that Kara didn’t have to eat as often. Pushing those thoughts aside, she looked back at the trolley of food, still scratching her head at Kara’s odd behaviour. Because as much as her girlfriend was willing to share her breakfast, she was also eating everything else. Curiosity and a little bit of insecurity about her cooking skills finally got the better of her._

_“Darling, is there something wrong with the pancakes?” Lena asked as casually as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Kara feel bad. Everyone else had already made Kara feel like crap the night before. There was no way she was adding to that._

_Kara made sure to swallow her mouthful before turning to Lena. “Oh, I thought they were for you only because there’s nothing I can put on them.” She replied scrunching her eyebrows together._

_If Lena were a betting woman, she would certainly bet half her fortune that Kara’s baffled look was the same she herself had when they were having the Cheetos debacle in her office a couple of weeks ago. But for the life of her, she couldn’t understand why Kara was so perplexed. This wasn’t the first time they have had pancakes for breakfast, nor was it the first time Lena had made them for Kara. The only differences being that this was the first time she had made them at the penthouse and the first time she had surprised Kara with breakfast in bed. Granted, it wasn’t from the lack of trying, but back at the apartment, even if Lena had managed to get out of bed first, the smell of food cooking would be more than enough to rouse Kara from the deepest sleep. Lena knew that it wasn’t because of stale or bad ingredients She had made sure of that earlier. Still, she reached over, took Kara’s fork (getting a playful pout in return) and took a quick bite of the pancakes. Nope, they tasted the same as always, or as close as always, seeing as Lena never drowned her own in as much butter. That alone should have been a clue for Kara, the amount of butter. And what did she mean there was nothing to put on them when there were two of the best bottles of maple syrup in the world right in front of the stack of pancakes?_

_“Uh, Kara, what do you mean there is nothing to put on them? Lena asked. “And Darling, I sort of ate when I was cooking all of this. As sweet as it is that you’re sharing with me,  I wanted to spoil you. That’s why there is only one set of silverware.” She added before handing the fork back to her girlfriend, who just resumed eating as if she was never interrupted._

_Kara stopped eating again and glanced at the trolley of food. She tilted her head and wondered if Lena needed more sleep. She was about to make a smartass remark when it dawned on her (no pun intended, besides, it was way past dawn. She bit back a chuckle at her own joke). “Well, there isn’t anything I like to put on the pancakes. Sorry, Baby.” She said cringing a little. She really hated doing or saying anything that could disappoint Lena._

_Lena, for her part stared at the maple syrup again. Did she get the wrong brand? No. They were the exact same brand Kara kept at the apartment. She thought it was a sweet, but weird a coincidence that they both liked the same brands, especially since they were so hard to find in the west coast. She always thought Kara was able to buy them and not spend a small fortune was because she could literally fly and pick them up from their manufacturing places. “Darling, are you sure you got enough rest? There are two bottles of maple syrup right in front of the pancakes.” She asked worriedly._

_“I know. That’s why I thought the pancakes were for you. Because that’s all there is.” Kara answered, still perplexed._

_“What? Why would you think that would make the pancakes mine?” Lena asked just as perplexed as Kara was. Lena couldn’t believe it. It really looked like they were having a Cheetos debacle, 2.0. She looked pointedly at the food trolley again, and nothing. What in the world was she missing?_

_“Because, there isn’t anything but maple syrup there. And I hate maple syrup.” Kara answered a little worried. “Did you like, bonk your head or something when you were cooking?” She asked as she immediately scanned Lena with her x-ray vision._

_“What? No. Why would you ask me that? And what do you mean you hate maple syrup?” Lena asked even more confused. Was she whisked into the Twilight Zone in her sleep? Did she somehow end up in an alternate Earth with a Kara doppelganger? Did someone finally convinced Ashton Kutcher to revive Punk’d? Thankfully, Kara stopped her musings before she could confuse herself even more._

_“How could you not know?” Kara asked as she put her fork down._

_Lena was about to answer, but instead, she thought back to all the times they have had pancakes or waffles for breakfast. Every single time they had them at any restaurant, Kara always chose to smother them in honey or a mixture of honey and whipped cream. She always thought it was because Kara hated all the watered down syrups used in most places or they were the wrong brand. The only times they could have pancakes for breakfast while at home it was usually at the apartment because they usually spent weekends there. They never had enough time during weekdays. Thinking back, Lena realized that even though Kara had the same brands of maple syrup, her girlfriend never touched them. She would always use something else. Usually honey, homemade blueberry syrup, sweetened condensed milk, or chocolate syrup. It was always Kara’s sister or friends or herself who would use the maple syrup. How did Lena not notice this before?_

_“How can you not like maple syrup?” Lena asked. Why would Kara even keep maple syrup in her apartment if that was the case?_

_“Well, we never had anything similar in Krypton. And, uh, maple syrup has this very distinct scent to it. It’s very strong, and I find it overpowers everything else. And even if I eat something else, or even after I brush my teeth, the smell and that unique taste linger enough that it makes everything else taste weird. It usually lasts days.” Kara answered with a shrug while making a slight disgusted face._

_Lena thought it had to do with Kara’s enhanced senses. She imagined that having a developed sense of smell meant eating certain things nearly impossible. She would have to pay closer attention to make sure to never do anything that would make Kara’s life more difficult. “But, if you hate it so much and the smell bothers you so much, why in the world do you keep it in the apartment?” She asked eventually._

_“Duh, because you like it. You know I’d do just about anything for you.” Kara answered sweetly._

_Lena couldn’t stop the lovestruck smile or the warm flutter in her stomach. It seemed that Kara would always find ways to make her feel special. “Kara, Sweetheart, I’m all right if you don’t want that stuff around. I mean, I like it, but it’s nothing I can’t live without. I’m more than happy to eat my pancakes with other toppings, and you know I barely drizzle the stuff on as it is. And I’ve always preferred fresh fruits with my waffles.” She said as she cupped Kara’s face with both hands, kissing her lightly._

_“I can’t ask you to give up something you like for me. I know you want to be healthy, but you also have to enjoy things. I mean, you’re so picky with the brands that you get that won’t touch the stuff they serve at restaurants.” Kara said, not liking that Lena would have to sacrifice yet another thing in her life for someone else._

_“That’s the thing, Darling. I’m all right with it and I’m only picky with those brands because that’s what I’m used to. You know me, if I was so set on maple syrup with my pancakes, waffles, or French toast and they didn’t have my brands, I’d never order them when we eat out. I love that you care enough to stock them at the apartment, but you don’t have to. I’d rather be able to kiss my girlfriend and not have you cringe because I taste like maple syrup. I also love everything else you like to pile on your pancakes and waffles, so it's not like I won't have any options.” Lena said with a gentle smile._

_“I... I feel bad you’re planning on giving up something for me. You don’t have to. And you know I’d kiss you no matter what. Even if you decided to drink a gallon of the stuff first. I’d kiss you even if you had kryptonite-laced lipstick on. I’d never deny you anything.” Kara said with another shrug of her shoulders._

_Lena melted at those words. She really couldn’t believe someone like her could have someone like Kara love her so much. She had said as much to Kara._

_“Don’t be silly, I’m the one who is amazed you could still trust me and love me after how long it took me to tell you my secret.” Kara said sadly._

_“No, Kara. I get it. It was never about trust. You told me when it mattered  most, before we took the next step in our relationship. You wouldn’t allow us to build what we have on lies and half truths. Even before you told me, I knew you trusted me. That was never in question. I get it. You keep your identity and your origin a secret to keep those you love safe. I saw how Lex and others always used Lois as bait for Superman because it was clear he cared so much about her. I mean, anyone with half a working brain could also see that when those other Kryptonians forced Superman out of hiding, the first humans they went after was Martha Kent. And while it’s our choice to be associated with you as Supergirl, I also know how bad you’d feel if anything were to happen to us because some idiot put two and two together.” Lena said, thumbs gently caressing Kara’s cheek. Food long forgotten._

_“Why do you keep calling him Superman when you know his real identity. I mean, you said that Lex figured it out and that’s how you know.” Kara couldn’t help but ask._

_“Because I don’t ever want to slip if I’m talking to someone other than you or others who already know. I couldn’t live with myself if I accidentally outed his identity to the world because it would mean I’d also endanger those he cares about. As I said, just because the majority are too stupid to figure it out doesn’t mean I have to provide them the information.” Lena answered. “And unlike him, I know better than to say something when it’s not my secret to tell.” She added, still upset that Superman had the gall to reveal Kara’s secret to James just because they were such good friends. It shouldn’t matter how much he trusted James, it should have always been Kara’s decision to say something. That was another reason Lena wasn’t upset that Kara didn’t say anything right away, even after they started to become friends._

_“That’s why I love you so much. You are so careful with everything. You care so much that you go out of your way to make sure you don’t make a mistake. Unlike me. I mean, it took me forever to keep Mon-El’s human name straight. I’m lucky my name could pass as human. I can’t imagine having to learn to answer to a new name like he had to.” Kara said as she leaned in to kiss Lena. She could never get enough of those soft lips. “And I love that you’re so upset on my behalf, but you know I would have eventually told James about my identity.” She added once they pulled apart._

_“Yes, but it should have been your decision on when.” Lena said stubbornly. “Anyway, don’t worry about a thing. I’ll get rid of the maple syrup we have here, and once the others finish the supply at the apartment, we just don’t get any more of it. Problem solved. And if they don’t like it, then tough. They can learn to eat their pancakes, waffles and French toast with other toppings, or they can bring their own.” She added with finality._

_“You know I don’t mind keeping a supply for your or for them and you know that you can still have it.” Kara says again._

_“No. Alex, being your sister, should know how your enhanced senses can make life more difficult for you. As for the others, they always take advantage of you. Why haven’t any of them hosted game nights or movie nights at their places? Why do they always have to crash the apartment? I know you don’t mind and you’re generous to a fault, but they should know better because when we first met, you were still a personal assistant, and I know for a fact how cheap Cat Grant is. They all made more than you did and still make more than you do, and they never bothered to help with the cost of food, always using the excuse you eat more than they do. And that idiot, Mon-Mike? He eats almost as much as you do, and he never brings anything over. That’s rude and inconsiderate.” Lena said fervently. She had never hidden the fact she disliked how just about everyone took advantage of Kara’s generosity. “And you won’t let me help you as much as I should.” She added guiltily._

_“That’s because it’s not fair to ask you to feed everyone when they still keep you at arm’s length. I know we don’t talk about it, but I can see it and you can see it. And I can see it bothers and hurts you.” Kara said softly, hating how they still were so blind to how wonderful Lena was. There were times Kara was tempted to ask what else Lena had to do to prove her loyalties. Because since the moment the world found out Lena was in National City and took over LCorp, she had done nothing but help Kara, Supergirl, and by proxy, all the other aliens in National City. She went as far as to scrap the alien detection device and destroy all blueprints for it and have Kara (as Supergirl because this was before she knew) fry the prototype to the point that it could never be retro-engineered from the remnants; even though it meant giving up a sure and quick way to make a fortune gain investors (though not necessarily the right kind) for LCorp. All because she saw the anti-alien sentiment in the world grow and how such a device would only make matters worse._

_“And it’s not fair that they keep mooching off of you the way they do. I mean, would it kill them to bring their own beers and for the idiotic, space frat boy to bring the alien alcohol? I swear, Kara, we should just serve non-alcoholic beverages since regular alcohol doesn’t affect you and you won’t touch the alien stuff because I know after the incident at the alien bar when you couldn’t help out, you don’t like being impaired in case there is a Supergirl emergency.” Lena said._

_“But you like having your wine when we have game nights.” Kara replied, again, not liking that Lena had to once again, give up something for her._

_“And it’s only alcohol. Empty calories and too much of it will damage my liver. I have no problem having the occasional glass of wine when we’re here instead.” Lena said with a smirk, liking her idea more and more._

_Kara was about to say something, but it would serve everyone else right for being so mean and unfair to her girlfriend. “All right, but only until they stop treating you so poorly.” She said as a way of compromising._

_“Deal.” Lena said reluctantly. She would figure out something else later, but not on Kara’s birthday. “Oh, Darling, your breakfast got all cold” She added once she bumped the tray that sat between the two of them._

_“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of that.” Kara said before a quick blast of her heat vision had everything just the right temperature..._

_********* _

The rest of the day had been near-perfect. They stayed in the penthouse watching all of Kara’s favourite documentaries and cooked meals together. Lena had insisted she should spoil Kara and not let the blonde lift a finger, but Kara had said she loved every second they got to spend together and that cooking was something Kara loved doing as well. There were no interruptions because Kara had worked it out with J’onn to have the entire weekend off, and the DEO should only contact her in a case of a real emergency (read: only a world-ending catastrophe). The only glitch had come late at night, when everyone else decided they wanted to ‘make it up’ to Kara and spend the last bit of her birthday with her. As much as she hated to disappoint the others, the truth was that she was still hurt over their last minute cancellations, so she had told everyone, including Alex, that she would see them the next day back at the apartment. In all honesty, it had taken everything in her to not just leave their phones behind and fly Lena and herself off to some secluded getaway. In fact, the only reason she hadn’t done that was because she knew Lena would get the blame for it.

Kara shakes her head to bring herself back to the present and to get rid of any negative feelings. She grins widely at the post-it still in her hands with reminders to stock up on fresh blueberries, cocoa powder and cans of sweetened condense milk. All in Lena’s no-nonsense print.

Kara wonders how she missed all of these post-it notes. Because they’re all over the penthouse. On the fridge door, the bathroom mirror, Lena’s vanity mirror, Lena’s walk-in closet door and mirror. On top of the table near the bowl where they toss their keys. On top of the laptop and on the screen of said laptop. There are some on the inside of Lena’s front door. For someone as environmentally conscious as Lena is, Kara wonders why in the world her girlfriend would waste so much paper in such a way.

Kara puts the post-it back on the kitchen cupboard just as Lena is coming out of the bedroom after changing into more comfortable clothing. “Baby, why do you have so many reminders on post-it notes? Wouldn’t they also go against LCorp’s green initiative? Besides, wouldn’t it make more sense to just set reminders on your phone or tablet?” She asks as she wraps her arms around Lena.

“Normally, I’d say yes, but the reminders on my devices work best when it’s a meeting I have to go to. But everything else? I don’t have a time limit to get those things done. You know how those reminders work. You write them down, and at the appropriate time, an alarm will sound. And as I said, while they’re great for meetings and appointments, not so much for say, picking up my dry cleaning on the way home. But with no actual deadline, I won’t have an alarm that will go off. I just need something to remind me that I have non-work related errands to complete. I’ve tried just jotting them down on my phone’s notes, but I always forget to check it until I’m already home. So what better way than a bright coloured post-it?” Lena answers as she snakes her arms around Kara as well. Dinner can certainly wait.

“But, with them sitting all over the penthouse, how would you see them? Do you like, have a secret app and secret cameras you can use to zoom in on them as you move through the day? I mean, if you do, that’s great but, uh, wouldn’t, you know, that risk having someone accidentally or purposely hack into the feed and, you know, invade our privacy, and um, see us, uh in our, um, friskier moments.” Kara says blushing a bright red.

Lena can’t help but laugh at Kara’s logic and the way Kara is still one of the sweetest and most innocent beings she has ever been with or met. “No, Darling. You can relax. The only security I use are state of the art motion sensors. I value my privacy as much as you do and I know better than most how vulnerable those security cameras can be and are.” She says, hoping to assuage Kara’s anxiety of being spied on and recorded constantly. “And to answer your other question, I pick up all the relevant post-its and place them in visible places inside my briefcase, laptop case, purse and wallet.” She adds.

“But, what about all the paper wasted?” Kara insists because she knows how proud Lena is of everything she has done to reduce LCorp’s and her own carbon footprint. Not to mention that if others found out, the press, both legitimate and tabloids, would have a field day saying that Lena is just like the other Luthors, only doing and saying things like being environmentally friendly for good PR.

“Well, ever since LCorp came up with a way to make better quality one-hundred percent post-consumer paper, and we came up with the formulation for completely biodegradable and organic glue, that’s all 3M uses for their post-it note pads.” Lena says proudly. “And you know I always make sure to recycle everything through LCorp so it doesn’t end up in landfills.” She adds.

That’s enough for Kara to drop it. The rest of the night is spent with them cooking a light dinner and watching Buffy reruns. Kara wonders if slayers and demons were real, would the DEO capture them? Or would something like the Watchers Council figure out a way to keep the DEO in the dark. Kara and Lena playfully argue how that would work all the way to bed.

The following morning, Kara goes about their usual routine as much as possible while making it a point to pay closer attention to Lena. She still can’t believe it has taken her this long to notice all the little bright coloured pieces of paper sticking everywhere in the penthouse. While Kara is finishing straightening out the kitchen, she notices that Lena starts gathering all the little post-its and just as she had told Kara, she starts to paste them all over her briefcase and other belongings. Kara shakes her head. How in the world did she not see this before? Maybe there is some point to her family and friends’ claim that she is slightly oblivious to certain things. She is about to drop the whole thing and chalk it up as yet another one of the oddities they find out about one another when an idea strikes her. Starting tonight, she is going to add to Lena’s collection of post-its with little messages of love. She knows it’s a bit sappy, but she can’t help herself. She hopes it’ll brighten Lena’s day as she finds little reminders that she is loved.

*********

Kara admits she is slightly disappointed to say the least when, after two days of leaving those little love notes, she gets no reaction from Lena. She is about to say something when Lena mentions offhandedly that maybe she needs to consider working less hours, or at the very least make sure she vents her lab a little better after certain things happen with some of her research because she shouldn’t need reminders to let her know how much she loves her girlfriend.

Kara stares owlishly at Lena. Really? Lena thinks she’s writing those notes to herself? She is about to say something about it when the entirety of Lena’s words register. “Baby, what do you mean ‘vent the lab a little better’? What happened, when did it happen and are you okay?” She asks worriedly as she takes off her glasses and scans Lena for any sign of injuries. “Do I need to tell Jess to make an appointment with your doctor?

“I’m fine, Darling. I was tinkering with that new battery I’ve been working on and I accidentally spilled one of the solvents I was using to clean the electrodes. Nothing happened. I only mentioned it because some of my reminders make no sense.” Lena says dismissively. “Maybe I’ve been working too many hours. I should definitely set aside time just for the lab. After all, I started in the lab an only took over LCorp because it was going to continue Lex’s and Mother’s awful ways with some of the board members controlling what we work on.” She adds.

“Are you sure you’re fine? I can call Alex and then fly you to the DEO and have one of their on-call doctors check you out to make sure.” Kara insists.

“Yes, don’t worry about it, Darling. I promise I’ll have Jess make an appointment with Dr. Powell if I continue to do weird things.” Lena says with a gentle smile, loving how much Kara cares about her.

Kara is about to insist but stops. She trusts Lena will keep her promise to take care of herself just as Kara will do her best to make sure she always makes it home safe to Lena. That still doesn’t explain how her girlfriend would think those extra notes are from herself. Maybe, she isn’t the only oblivious one. She is about to make a smartass remark and admit they’re from her when another idea strikes her.

The following day, Kara pulls out her own stash of post-it notes and carefully starts writing messages with more to-do reminders for Lena. It starts off innocent enough. Later tonight, when she gets home to the penthouse, she’ll slip the first post-it on the counter with ‘bring home a box of Noonan’s sticky buns’ neatly printed on it, next to where they usually keep their bread and see if her little hypothesis is confirmed.

Sure enough, a day later by the time Lena makes it home, she brings with her a box of sticky buns for dessert. Kara has a hard time containing her glee that her little plan worked, and Lena has no idea it was Kara’s doing.

Soon, the little post-it notes includes reminders such as ‘feed Kara more pot stickers’, ‘buy more Cheetos and chips’, ‘leave work at a decent hour and spend more time with Kara’. And it all goes without a hitch. It also makes Kara a bit overconfident and she starts to push her luck with her additions.

It starts with ‘send someone to Vancouver and pick up a giant tin of Kernel’s double butter popcorn’ because Kara has a craving, and even though she can fly there and get it herself, she would much rather spend that time at home with her girlfriend. She could make it in next to no time if she broke the sound barrier and pushed her speed, but as she has found in the past, those tins cannot survive flying at Mach 3. Besides, even at regular flying speeds, the changes in pressure and temperature makes the popcorn taste funny.

When Lena sees that post-it, she does a double take, because she can’t remember jotting it down. But she does remember Kara saying how she wishes Kernel’s would venture out of Canada and into the U.S. so she can get her fill of their double butter popcorn without having to fly all the way to Vancouver to get it. She thinks she probably wrote it down as a way to spoil her girlfriend, since Kara never makes a fuss when there is food involved, but feels guilty when Lena gets too extravagant with her other gifts. She calls Jess to see if there are any important documents that need to be couriered to Canada’s west coast and smiles when they need to have a contract delivered to a mechanical engineer that Lena has been trying to hire for LCorp’s innovations in transportation branch for weeks now. She looks at the time, and decides to deliver the contract in person and hopefully convince the up and coming engineer that relocating in the US and working for LCorp will be good for her career. She hopes that the good press LCorp has been getting, along with Lena delivering the contract will be the swaying points she needs. Besides, she can kill two birds with one stone and get Kara that popcorn she has been craving and not use a helicopter trip just for personal reasons. She’d be conducting company business so the use of the fuel wouldn’t be a complete waste. She is almost tempted to call and ask Kara if she is free. She still hates flying and even though it’s a brand new helicopter; the added memories from Corbin’s attempts don’t help at all. But having Kara with her would defeat the whole purpose of this trip in the first place. Oh, the things she does for love.

“Jess, cancel the courier service and tell Mitch to have the helicopter ready in a half hour. I’ll be delivering the contract myself.” Lena says into the intercom.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess replies confused. Miss Luthor would only fly out to meet someone if it meant a sure fire hire, but not for a prospective one. And last she checked, Miss Kajiura was still on the fence about working for LCorp. Her thoughts are interrupted by Miss Luthor’s voice coming through the intercom again.

“And Jess, make sure to get Alana to cover for you and to grab your passport. I’ll need you to accompany me.” Lena says after realizing there is no way she can meet with her prospective new employee, wrestle with two giant tins of popcorn and still be able to make it back to National City and go home at a reasonable hour. So she resolves to do something she usually never does. Have one of her personal assistants run a personal errand for her. Next time, she’ll just have to tell Kara to fly and get her own junk food.

Jess nearly loses it when she realizes why she is being dragged along to the last minute trip to Canada. At least Miss Luthor managed to hire Miss Kajiura and LCorp should have a leg up in the design of more powerful, more efficient and cleaner internal combustion engines.

Kara can’t believe it when she comes home to Lena and two tins of her popcorn. She does a little happy dance and another idea pops into her head. She wonders how much longer she can push this before Lena finds out. She knows she should feel guilty, and probably will later on, but for now, she is having too much fun with it. Just thinking of all the teasing she’ll be able to get in when Lena discovers what Kara has been doing with those post-it notes has Kara biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing out loud.

*********

Lena finally realizes something is very fishy when she sees a post-it with the message ‘Convince Mr. Zhang from The Golden Phoenix to share his dumpling and wonton recipes with Kara.’ She inspects the coloured piece of paper closely and notices that while the printing is very similar it’s not hers. She nearly falls out of her chair when she realizes it’s Kara’s. The same one her girlfriend uses when she makes a list before they go grocery shopping. That’s the only time Kara will not use her phone for something, saying she likes to scratch off the items by hand as they’re added to their shopping cart. Lena thinks back to all the odd reminders she thought she couldn’t remember writing, when all along it had been Kara. ‘The lovable little shit.’ Lena thinks with a fond smile. All she had to do was outright ask Lena and she would have given Kara anything. Lena shakes her head thinking she is seriously whipped. She had never been this compliant in any of her previous relationships.

In fact, if anyone had tried to do what Kara had been doing for the past couple of weeks, she would have tossed them out on their asses faster than the speed of light. Still, as much as she would give Kara anything and everyhing, she wants a little payback for all the extra running around. While she never thought she was losing her mind, Lena thought she was overly stressed without knowing why. After all, her workdays had been shorter over the last couple of weeks.

*********

Kara sighs as she leaves work early. It has been very frustrating having to write the articles she has been given as punishment for going over Snapper’s head and having James approve her story on the alien abductions. That article had put the alien population on high alert and it saved many more from being kidnapped. At least writing for the gardening section has allowed Kara the opportunity to make it home earlier than she normally would. That is how she has been able to sneak all those post-it notes so successfully. She doubts she would have been able to sneak them past Lena even using her super speed. After all, she would have to explain why should would zip around home at super speed for no apparent reason.

Kara giggles at the next reminder she has for Lena, ‘bake Kara that ridiculously rich cheesecake she loves so much’. While Lena will make it upon request, it takes Kara a few well placed pouts and foot rubs first. Her girlfriend’s reasoning being that it’s so rich, she can feel her arteries clogging along with her bad cholesterol skyrocketing just by looking at it. And of course, Kara would always find a way to convince Lena to share at least a few slices together. She stops and blinks a few times when she sees Lena flopped on the couch, looking very tired.

“Baby, are you okay? You looked like you ran two Ironmans back to back.” Kara asks as she worriedly rushes to Lena the moment she locks the door to the penthouse. “Do I need to go and put the fear of Rao on someone for being mean to you?” She adds with a frown. She hates it when Lena looks this haggard because it usually means a long work day along with some very uncooperative and rude encounters.

“Darling, I’m just tired. And as much fun as it would be to watch, I can’t have you go around sullying your image as Supergirl by intimidating corporate bullies on my behalf. You know I can handle them. And even if you don’t care and you think I’m worth it, there is no reason for Supergirl to come to my defence in such a way. Besides, the more you’re seen up close, the bigger the chances of someone working through your secret identity. Glasses and different updos for your hair can only do so much. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Love, but as Kara Danvers, you’re about as scary as Inky from Pac Man.” Lena says in a tired whisper.

“You’re more than tired. You have that worried look where your eyes are all droopy and you bite your lips, but not the ‘I want to kiss you senseless’ way that drives me crazy. More like when something is really bothering you and you can’t do anything about it. Please, tell me what’s wrong. Let me help you fix it.” Kara pleads.

Lena feels slightly bad for worrying Kara, but the sight of a bright square piece of paper on her periphery vision reminds her why she’s doing this. “I... I’m not sure how or why this is happening. I think I’m losing my mind. I don’t remember writing down a lot of my reminders. I even had Jess make an appointment for me to see Dr. Powell as soon as she could fit me in.” She says dramatically.

Kara feels like kicking herself. She never thought playing a little prank on Lena would have her girlfriend thinking there is something wrong. “Lena, Baby, I’m so sorry. There’s nothing wrong with you. I... I’m a horrible girlfriend. I’m scum. It’s all my fault. I mean, if you need to make sure you’re okay and stuff, keep your appointment, but I swear on Rao’s light there’s nothing wrong with you.” She says near tears as she kneels in front of Lena, grabbing both of her girlfriend’s hands in hers.

Lena sighs. Seeing Kara in so much distress takes away any desire for payback. Instead, she pulls Kara to sit beside her on the couch. “Relax, Darling. I know there’s nothing wrong with me. I found out you’ve been leaving me those extra post-its and I sort of wanted a bit of payback for making me run around so much.” She admits as she snuggles into Kara’s side. ‘God, I’m really whipped.’ Lena thinks. But the thought of Kara upset because of her? Totally unacceptable.

“But...when...how... uh, why would you play along then?” Kara asks. “And are you sure there isn’t anything wrong? I...I’m sure that if I flew you to the DEO we can have one of their on-call doctors check you out to make sure.” She adds, not convinced.

Lena considers her words carefully. She could let Kara think she knew all along and was just waiting for the right time for payback. But even something so insignificant seems like a complete betrayal. “Darling, as much as I hate to admit, I didn’t notice right away. I don’t want to make you feel bad, but I did think the stress was getting to me because at some point I thought I wrote those reminders you sneaked in and thought I forgot about them. That is, until I figured out they were counterfeit reminders. You little cheat, why were you being so sneaky? Why not just ask me directly? You know I would give you the entire universe if I could.” She says instead.

“It all started when I thought I’d brighten your day by slipping little love notes to you. But instead of noticing them, you came home totally perplexed saying you didn’t need reminders to tell me you love me. And I was like ‘wait, what? How can she not know they’re from me?’ And then I thought how you didn’t notice I don’t like maple syrup and I was like, this is my chance to have actual proof I’m not the only oblivious one and that I’d get to tease you about it. I never thought it’d make you doubt your sanity. I’m so sorry, Baby.” Kara says still near tears.

“Does my teasing bother you so much?” Lena asks as she circles her arms around Kara’s waist.

“Not you. I know when you do it, you see the whole me. Not just the bumbling side. I thought I’d do the same, you know. Poke some fun at you because you’re always so hard on yourself.” Kara says as she wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders and gently let’s Lena’s hair loose with her free hand.

“What aren’t you telling me, Love?” Lena asks as she nuzzles Kara’s jaw and neck, planting little kisses where she can reach without moving from her position beside Kara.

Kara turns her head slightly and kisses the top of Lena’s head while she lets her fingers run through silky, raven locks. “I love my family and my friends, but all their teasing, of both of us, sometimes feels like it’s not just for fun. It’s like they don’t see me. I’m either dorky, geeky, awkward Kara, or I’m Supergirl. And even when I’m Supergirl, they can’t see past the bumbling assistant. When they tease you, I can still see doubt in their eyes and their words. I hate that no matter all the good that you’ve done, they can’t separate you from Lex or Lillian. That they think those two are all there is to the Luthor name. I know Lionel Luthor wasn’t a saint, but he wasn’t some maniacal lunatic hell bent in destroying anyone who was different from him. I’ve done some reading and while he was a ruthless businessman, he also did good things for children’s charities, women’s charities and mental health charities. All in ways that didn’t attract attention to him or LuthorCorp. So I know it wasn’t for publicity. He really cared about those causes and it warms my heart that you honour his memory by supporting similar causes because you believe in them too. Part of me wishes that he would have been a little more open about that aspect of his life because then there would be more to the legacy of your last name. I wanted you to feel the same warmth and acceptance I feel when you tease me. Because I know it’s just that. You poking fun at me, with nothing more to that. Because you see me. You see beyond who and what I’m supposed to be as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl. You see Kara Zor-El. You accept all of me. Not just certain aspects of me. I wanted, no, not wanted. I want to give you that. I’m so sorry I made you feel bad or doubt yourself.” She says softly.

“Oh, Love, you give me that and so much more. You never let my name come between us. You always saw me, and not the Luthor name or the legacy that Lex left behind. You’re the only one that sees the real me as well. And I love you for it.” Lena says as she reaches up to kiss Kara.

“How did you not know the little love notes were from me?” Kara asks again

“Because your printing is almost identical to mine. I’m used to your regular handwriting.” Lena says with a shake of her head. She should have known Kara would do something to brighten her days. “You know you don’t have to trick me to get you things.” She adds.

“I was going to, but then, well, you know. And then it got sort of out of hand and I wanted to see how many more crazy things I could get you to do. Because you know, you’re about as oblivious as I am with some things. I mean, I can’t believe I never noticed those post-its everywhere. When did you catch on?” Kara says with a sheepish smile.

“I thought something was very odd with the Kernel’s one. Because you know me and trying to keep as neutral a carbon footprint as possible. But I remembered you talked about it and thought I wanted to surprised you so I used that trip to talk to a prospective engineer. And it all worked out, so no harm done. The giveaway was the one with the dumplings. I’ve already tried to convince Mr. Zhang to share his recipe a few days ago, and I knew I wouldn’t try to do that again so soon. So I took a closer look at the note.” Lena explains.

“I can’t believe how oblivious we both can be around each other.” Kara says while rolling her eyes.

“Nope. Not oblivious. Just shows how relaxed we are around the other so we’re never on guard, trying to catch something about the other because we know we can just be ourselves. It shows how much we trust each other.” Lena corrects her girlfriend. “You’ve always flown all over the globe to get food or drinks for us. So why didn’t you just fly to Vancouver yourself?” She adds, curious about the answer.

“Most of the things I get for us are sealed, so nothing odd or weird happens to the contents. For other foods, I can just blast it with my heat vision and voilà, instant hot food. Not so much with the popcorn. If I fly really fast, Alex and J’onn bug me about the sonic booms I create for no reason other than personal gain. Also, you know those tins don’t survive supersonic speed. They get all warped so the popcorn gets all soggy if we don’t eat it all after I get back. If I fly over at normal speeds, it means less time with you. That’s not acceptable. We get interrupted enough as it is. And because the tins aren’t sealed, the changes in pressure and the sudden temperature changes from like, very cold to normal makes the popcorn taste funny. If I fly lower, people get all weird when they see me, and if I go supersonic, then the sonic booms may destroy property. I guess I’ll just have to keep bugging them to franchise outside of Canada.” Kara says shrugging as best she could with Lena still cuddled on her side.

“You should have said something sooner. I’ll make you a pressure and temperature controlled container you can seal properly for those tins. When you fly high enough, those sonic booms are just noise. Like listening to thunder. So don’t let those two guilt you. I’ll have it ready for you in a couple of days, max.” Lena says sweetly.

“I can’t ask you to do something like that for me when you’re already so busy.” Kara says with a smitten expression.

“You’re not. I’m offering. Besides, you do things like that for me all the time. I love spoiling you. I love you.” Lena replies.

“I love you too Lena.” Kara says as she pulls Lena to her lap before she gets up from the couch, carrying her bridal style..

Lena automatically wraps her arms around Kara’s neck before she settles comfortably in Kara’s arms. “Where are you taking me?” She asks between giggles.

“To our room. I wanna see what else we can find out about each other.” Kara says with a mischievous glint in her eyes causing Lena to laugh even more.

 

The end.

 


End file.
